Between
by NaxanXVI
Summary: A yaoi story,focusing in WWII,in a relationship between an SS Officer and a Jew


**CHAPTER I - DISCOVERY**

"Die Fahne hoch! Die Reihen fest geschlossen! Deutschland, Deutschland über alles, Über alles in der Welt"

Soldiers chanting in the roads, stations playing it in the radio.. It was taking over and spreading over Europe.

He nodded at a comrade, wearing the same black outfit as him. "Oy, Führer is going to make a public speech in any moment, don't be late, Engel" the tall blond man said. The man named Engel smirked. "I've never been late, Claus, and I'm sure you noticed" he said walking past Claus. "Ja, Bis spatter" he said and slightly waved. "I have work to do" he muttered to himself, lowering his hat. He hadn't fully recovered from his mission in France and he was not satisfied about his injure on his left knee. A bullet of a French revolutionary had hit him. He didn't care about the man, he shot him in an instant, but he wouldn't let the doctor treat it. He chuckled. "Damn my pride" he muttered as he knocked the door of his apartment. Of course, it was during WWII, but being a member of SS had certainly it's benefits. The apartment was well decorated, the furniture was shiny black, and the floor and walls were made of wood. He couldn't complain about his living conditions. Germany was advancing in the war, and he was paid well. He also advanced quickly in the SS ranks, and he was a General, commanding his own unit, but because of his injury in France, he couldn't participate in the mission to Russia. He stayed in Germany instead, to look for hidden Jews, that were believed that escaped the massive killing. He sat on the sofa, taking off his hat and messing his black hair. He rested there for a few moments, as he knew that he had to be present for Führer's speech. He lit a cigarette and gazed at the wall blankly. Engel wasn't exactly a man or morals, he didn't mind participating in a war, but he wasn't quite a fan of Germany's ideas about superiority, so he wasn't excited about being responsible of exterminating some Jews. "Oh well.. I'll just do what I was assigned to do.." he mostly said to his self and tied his boots. His right eye was hurting, so he put an eye patch he kept for such cases. He put down his cigarette and put on his hat, placing his gun by his belt.

He was walking again in the crowded road, full of soldiers and supporters, thrilled to listen to Führer. He stood in the end, by a column and closed his eyes, waiting for all this to finish. He kept listening about great Germany, it's superiority over the other countries and the mission in Russia that would be very important about Germany's fate in the war, as Russia was one of the mighty countries of the Allies.

"About time.." he muttered as the crowd was spreading away chanting. He wasn't quite looking forward to that moment, he was going to have a look in an abandoned house, next to a prison. He didn't like that neighbourhood at all, but it was his duty. He reached the house and gave it a look. It looked abandoned, yet all the windows and doors were closed. He pulled a disgust face, upon touching the stair and getting dust on his glove. He sighed and kicked the door down easily. He walked in the dusty hall looking around, holding his gun ready. He didn't seem to spot someone with his well trained eyes, as he lifted the eye patch. He noticed that there was a staircase leading upstairs. He slowly walked, making no noise. There was only one bedroom, but he understood that an attic existed too. There was a small door on the ceiling, upon the bed. A small ladder was hidden behind the sofa. Engel picked it and placed it under the door, as he climbed up and bumped the door. He quickly climbed out and looked around his gun on the move. His gray eyes finally noticed. In a corner it was a young man, with bizarre appearance, sitting down, praying. "You" Engel said as he raised his gun at him. The young man had his head lowered. He had brown hair, but at some parts, some white hair was visible, like patches. He wore old, kind of ragged clothes and was barefoot. Engel walked closer and kicked the man's hands. "Am talking to you, rat" he said again. The man again didn't respond, but he spitted on Engel's feet. "Why you asshole.." Engel said in anger grabbing the man's hair and lifting him up. He was shocked to see that despite the man's tired look, he had bright green eyes that were piercing him. "Leave me alone" the man said and lowered his head. Engel was disturbed. "Are you serious, brat? You're talking to an SS like that? Knowing that I can kill you any moment now?" The man raised his head and smiled. "I know you won't". Engel wasn't used to this kind of attitude. "Quite cocky aren't we? Piece of Jewish shit!" he yelled bumping the man on the wall, pointing the gun under his chin. The man laughed sarcastically. "Come on, shoot me, do what you German bastards know to do better". But Engel didn't shoot. He was pissed off and admired by the man's actions. He pushed him on the wall and let go, as he sat on the floor. "You brat have some guts" he mumbled. The man again didn't reply, instead he started chuckling. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Engel said annoyed as he got closer to the man. "Me? Wrong? How could you think of that?" the man smiled and got closer to Engel, playing between his fingers Engel's Iron Cross pendant. Engel wanted to turn back but he couldn't, something kept him still, his desire to "play" with this new toy, or his curiosity to see what will happen. "I'm Isaac" he whispered in his ear. Suddenly Engel made the desperate move, and Isaac didn't hold back. They went for each other's lips, sucking and biting. Isaac started licking Engel's ear as Engel laid back and held Isaac above him, who moved between his legs. Engel took a wild satisfied expression and was pressing Isaac's head lower. Without a warning, Isaac stopped. Engel closed his eyes and stood up. "You're a really messed up thing.. you know?" he said fixing his clothes. He grabbed Isaac closer to him and bit his ear. "You're living.. asshole" Isaac didn't reply for some moments and Engel turned to leave. "Where are you going? Getting others to kill me for you, fag?" he shouted chuckling. "I said you're living.. Because the next time I come here.. I'm gonna screw you" Engel said with his back turned, as he disappeared down the stair. Isaac pouted. "Jerk" he muttered, cleaning his self.

Engel caught him self smiling on his way home. "What's wrong with you.. and that brat.," he said to him self. But he couldn't admit that he liked it. Something the pressure of the war, the anger.. He needed to forget it, and he seemed to have found a way. He smiled again, disappearing into the shadow of the night.


End file.
